


Monstruo

by 5sterek



Series: Reto de los quince días [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: Día uno: Personaje favorito.





	Monstruo

**_ Monstruo _ **

 

Con solo ocho años de edad Satori Tendou tenía más que claro lo que era: Un monstruo. Él lo sabía con una claridad embriagadora, ya que sus compañeros tenían una tarea no escrita de recordárselo en cada minuto posible; marginándolo de los juegos, excluyéndolo de los grupos y burlándose de él a la menor provocación.

  
“ _No puedes venir con nosotros, Tendou”_  
_“Los monstruos no están permitidos en los equipos humanos”_

El mundo se encargó de recordarle lo que era y él jamás se permitió olvidarlo. Él lo tomó, lo transformó y lo usó como su armadura, como su arma y como cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera servir para avanzar. Y aquello que algún día fue su punto débil, evolucionó para convertirse en su mayor defensa.

Él era un monstruo y no le importaba en lo absoluto.


End file.
